warriorcatsuntoldtalesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rogue/Loner
Rogues and loners are wandering cats who do not belong to one of the four main Clans (ThunderClan, WindClan, ShadowClan, or RiverClan). As such, they are not bound by the same rules as Clan cats. They can go where they please, but they are at risk of being attacked no matter which territory they set paw on. You become a rogue automatically when you attain less than 0 reputation and are kicked out by your Clan. (Alternatively, you can choose to be a rogue from the start by picking the "Play as a rogue" option from the "create a new cat" screen.) You will, by default, start out at Fourtrees. When you become a rogue, you can do pretty much anything you like- become a traveling nomad cat, looking out only for yourself and never sleeping in the same place twice; try to join a Clan; or even settle down and start a Clan of your own! Preparation Preparation is an important stage before becoming a rogue. It is best to start out as a Clan cat, as you can scout out a good camp site, start storing food, and bring needed materials together, as all placed items, as well as any generated herbs and such, will carry over to the new rogue file. Make sure they are not inside any camp boundaries, or else they will become unretrievable. However, you can automatically start as a rogue when you make a new cat, although this is all up to the player's decision.If you have v15, you can wait until the best season before beginning a camp (usually Newleaf or Greenleaf, due to abundance of prey). Keep in mind, also, that prey will fill the hunger bar in different amounts. Mice and frogs generally fill the least, with squirrels filling the most. Rogue Life You start out at Fourtrees, a safe area where no cat can attack you; however, as of v15, you cannot make your den there. Tune, the rogue trainer, lives here and will train you. From here, you can wander wherever you want, but beware- Clan cats can attack you if you're in their territory! You are also not able to go in any of the camps, as the guards will instantly kill you upon touching them or the area between them. Most players will decide to settle down and build a camp at this point, but you don't necessarily have to. You're a rogue, after all- you can do as you wish! If it strikes your fancy, you can become a nomad, and build a den anywhere; stay for a night, then clear it each morning (with the "clear den" button) to set up a new den whenever you need to sleep. If you want to start creating your own (stationary) Clan, then look for a place to make your den and set up camp. A good camp area should have good hunting spots nearby, lots of open space, a water source (which can easily be replaced by moss), and be some distance away from popular battle spots such as The Gorge and The Burnt Sycamore, because if enemy cats wander onto your territory, they can step on your items and cause them disappear, or they could attack you. One good place is one tile to the left of the ThunderClan entrance, because the only cat there besides you will always be Greystorm, the ThunderClan recruiter (who won't attack you), and any rogues you attract. Once you've found the ideal area, make your den by clicking on the 'build den' icon in the top right corner. (For a more detailed approach, you can visit 'Part 3: Life as a Rogue.', by searching for it up at the search bar!) Once you've placed your den, you can start building your camp however you like! A good starting point might be to set up a barrier of thickets. (Thickets function as "walls"; cats cannot walk through them.) You can obtain a thicket by collecting three brambles; they will automatically turn into a thicket if they are collected in the same item slot. Once you have a thicket in your inventory, the only ways to get rid of it are to set it down in your camp or pawn it off to a Clan recruiter. (If you want to remove a thicket from your camp, just scratch it with the spacebar. The thicket will dissolve into two brambles, making for easy cleanup.) It would also be a good idea to collect some moss (which can be obtained by repeatedly scratching any tree), as it is a vital component for attracting rogues to your camp. It can also be used as a source of drinking water if your camp has no actual water in it. How to attract rogues to your camp To set up a den for another rogue, the first step is to set up some thickets in your rogue camp. Next, get some moss (which can vary from one piece to several pieces, though usually 2-4 pieces work) and place it next to the thickets. Catch a couple pieces of fresh-kill and place them on top of the moss (rogues are more likely to come to your camp if you use rabbits, thrushes, or squirrels instead of mice or frogs). Go to sleep that night, and when you wake up the next morning, a rogue might show up in the den you created! It would be a good idea to save the night before, and repeatedly sleep, check for a rogue, and restart, although that can become quite lengthy. Talk to the rogue (like most other NPCs, they have no specified genders) and a list of options will appear. You can rename the rogue, take him/her on patrol with you, or even kick him/her out if you need to. If you rename a rogue with their name ending with -paw, or -kit, it will change size to match the ending. If you take cats out on patrol, they will act like apprentices, hunting and fighting for you, although they won't become warriors. You can make your apprentices into warriors manually by renaming them. Unlike in the official clans, they don't have the 2 bars above their heads that a regular apprentice has, as they aren't the same sort of apprentice, their health is also lower. Kits are completely useless and their purpose is just to be a decoration in the Nursery. Their HP is too low to even live through few claw slashes. Any rogues you have attracted will automatically beat up any clan cats that get close enough to them, making them excellent entrance guards. How to get a rogue mate As a rogue, you can get a mate and have a kit just as you can in the Clans. However, the process of finding a mate is slightly different. To attract a mate, you must make a nest as you would for a normal rogue- place some moss next to some thickets, then place some fresh-kill on top of the moss. To attract a mate instead of a normal rogue, you must place a shiny thing on top of the moss along with the fresh-kill. Save before you go to sleep that night if you'd like to try repeatedly to get a mate that you want. If you're lucky, when you wake up, a rogue with a blue or pink gender symbol (instead of the usual black symbol) will have appeared. This is your one-and-only new potential mate. (If you don't like him/her, you must quit the game and continue from your last save in the hope that a different potential mate will appear. This is why you save before you sleep; if you don't like the mate, you can just try again.) You cannot rename these cats, take them on patrols, chase them off your territory, or do anything with them that a normal rogue can do. All you can do is follow the regular mating procedure (bring them three gifts each day) and hope they'll soon ask to be your mate and, eventually, have a kit. If you want more than one kit, though, you can attract a regular rogue to be your "mate", name him/her whatever you want, and then attract as many other rogues as you want and name them with the suffix "-kit". Each rogue you name this way will become the size of a kit. They game won't recognize them as your mate and kits, but that doesn't mean that you can't! There are several benefits to this method; you can rename your mate/kits at any time; you can make your kits grow up at any time by renaming them with "-paw" or a regular warrior suffix; you can take your mate/kits with you anywhere you want; you can pick and choose which cats you want as your mate and kits instead of having to take what the game gives you. How to return to Clan or the original Rogue Life If you decide that you don't like your camp any more, you can do one of two things- relocate the camp or join a Clan. To relocate your camp, go to your den and click the "Clear den" icon. Be warned, however, that doing this will erase your mate, kit, and all of your cats, unless you reload your save. Once your den is cleared, you can place a new one in a different location and start all over again. Any thickets left here will stay here until clawed at, and at which point you can grab the brambles and move them to the new camp. As of Version 11 and above, you can join ThunderClan (which is always available) or any Clan you have previously unlocked in the bonus shop. To join a Clan, find the recruiter cat on the territory of the Clan you want to join (they will be standing still instead of trying to attack you). Talk to them, and they will say something along the lines of "Bring enough gifts for my Clan, and I'll let you join." Bring them lots of fresh-kill and shiny things, and eventually they'll let you join the Clan. If you die as a rogue, you will be forced to make a new cat, since there are no medicine cats to revive you. To avoid death, you should sleep at your den every night (by clicking the "sleep" icon in the top right corner at any time from 9:00 pm to 1:00 am). This will restore your health by 50%, in comparison to the Clan's rate of 15%. A Good Way To Build Your Rogue Camp There are many good places to build a rouge camp. It's good to start off in a place where there is a tree and a water source. A tree is good to have to supply moss for dens and a water source can be good for drinking water, although moss can substitute for a source of water. It's preferred to have a clan away from a corner tile, as there will be more space to place thickets, food, and cats. As stated far above, it's suggested to prepare by making a fresh-kill storage, and before leaving the Clan (if you choose to start there), equip yourself with the Herblore ability to make it easier to fill the health bars of your rogues. If making your own Clan, a good amount of cats to have in each rank is: *Leader (1) *Deputy (1) *Medicine cat (1) *Medicine cat apprentice (1) *Elders (3-4 - All Clans need their elders!) *Warriors (5-10) *Apprentices (5-7) *Queens (1 for each litter) *Kits (2-4 for each litter) You should have decently sized dens. A good strategy is to fill each den with moss and randomly place prey throughout the den. Once you have recieved a desirable amount of cats for that rank, collect all of the prey, rename the cats, and put the prey in a different den. (Note that as you are probably going to be leader of the Clan, no prey or moss is required for the leader's den, unless you are going to be a different rank.) Impact On Game Being a rogue impacts these aspects of the games: *You can create your own camp anywhere you wish (except Fourtrees, as of v15). *You can see and collect brambles to make thickets. *You can attract other rogues to your camp and have them join your rogue clan. *You can bring up to 3 rogues on patrol with you; they can fight and hunt for you like. *You can save at your den. *Sleep restores 50% health, rather than the 15% health it restores for Clan cats. *Sleep is now the only way to heal yourself; you cannot use herbs and there is no Medicine Cat. *Reputation is always at 99. *You can eat any time without losing Reputation. *You cannot access the bonus shop. *All Clan cats will attack you on sight. *You cannot enter any of the Clan's camps; if you do, you will die. *You cannot see Ember the kittypet, and you cannot become a kittypet yourself. *You will lose your Clan bonus. *You will lose access to the Moonstone. *As of v15, a Trainer (Tune) appears at Fourtrees. Versions Different versions added different aspects to being a rogue. *V10 brought about an update, allowing users to'' build ''camp walls. New objects, brambles and thickets, were also introduced. Three brambles would make one thicket. *The abilty to rejoin a clan, depending on whether you had unlocked the clan in question via the Bonus Shop. *The ability to be a rogue from the start of the game. *Able to create a Rogue Camp. *Able to recruit other Rogues to Rogue Camp. *Able to have a mate and a kit. *Other rogues can get prey for you. *Able to chose your 'clan' symbol. *In v14, moss was introduced into the game which you could use instead of brambles for a better chance of recruiting rogues. *In v15, sleeping now restores 50% of your health, rather than 15%, which is the health-restore rate for Clan cats. *Rogues can no longer put their den at Fourtrees, as of v15, because of the Gathering happening there. *There is a trainer (Tune) at Fourtrees for rogues so they can learn skills as of v15. **Tune uses a special skin, selected by forum moderator Swifttail for winning a forum contest, that is usable exclusively to themself and other randomly-generated NPC cats. Trivia *When you bury moss, you cannot dig it up. **Some players take advantage of this and use buried moss to mark the borders of their "territories". This will not affect gameplay, as NPC cats will not acknowledge the "borders", but it's still a fun way to personalize the game. *In v13, there was a secret method (dubbed "the Stepping-Stones Method") that allowed you to sneak into the RiverClan camp. This was fixed by moving the RiverClan camp guards, as it caused many glitches. *In the case of an unwanted thicket in your inventory, give it to any Clan recruiter; they will take it off your paws. *Many players with rogue Clans set up "fresh-kill piles". This can slightly affect gameplay by attracting cats, but only if it is too close to a patch of moss. Otherwise, fresh-kill piles are purely cosmetic, and are only used by the player; none of the rogues that are part of your Clan or group will eat from it. *You can change your clan symbol by simply pressing CTRL when talking to a clanmate (with the exception of your mate and kit). *When you bring apprentices or kits on patrol, they will die faster than the average warrior, due to their lower health and movement speed, as well as their lesser damage output. *In early versions of the game, if you were to get killed by an enemy clan's guards, and attempted to make a new cat, the new cat would instantly bring you to the 'game over' screen, as if you were kicked out of the clan, and in V1, be turned rogue (and not be allowed to play as a rogue!). *The player, as a rogue, cannot swim, even if they originated from RiverClan. Other rogues, however, are able to swim. **Try this: take a few cats over the stepping stones, using a squiggly path. The rogues always try to keep up with you, so stay as far away from them as you can, and when you cross the stepping stones completely, go down a little. The rogues will not take the stepping stones. They will simply swim over to you. *When you are a rogue, the sign that brings you to the Moonstone is invisible, and pressing CTRL by it will not take you to the Moonstone. *If your cat returns to the Clans, there is a glitch where all of the randomly generated cats have rogue names. This is unfixed as of v15. *You can only see the recruit of your current clan (and ThunderClan's) if you are a rogue (when your clan kicked you out). Like if you were once in ShadowClan, then you can only see Greystorm and Palefrond (ShadowClan's Recruiter). Graystorm.png Palefrond.png Pebblelake.png Swiftleap.png Category:Characters Category:Rogue Life Category:Cats